Display devices are configured to provide the same multimedia experience to each viewer viewing the display device at a given time. All of the customizable settings on the display device are shared with all viewers of the display device. All viewers viewing a given display device view the same image. The display device applies one set of preferences at a time for all viewers of the display.
There may be a benefit to providing multiple viewer preferences to viewers viewing a display device allowing each viewer to satisfy their individual preferences simultaneously.